redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vermin King/The Mossflower Revolution
This is a fan fiction. It is not considered canon, nor is it a policy or guideline. Don't get your hopes up too much, I will not be able to update this very often. I apologize. Note: The events of this story occur after The Sable Quean, but many seasons afterward. Prologue Hear the tale of the war between the creatures of Mossflower. It is a war for dominance, control, and power. The Children of Mossflower will meet on the field of battle with the greatest foe that has stepped foot in Mossflower: the Vermin King himself. Book I: The March Upon Mossflower Chapter I Dark and dreary were the days of the winter season in Mossflower Woods. The weather was cold and everybeast would stay indoors, unless the weather turned out to be warmer than expected. This winter had been an unpredictable one so far. Some days were not as cold as they had ought to, and it sometimes felt like the Autumn season. Some days proved that it was most certainly winter. The wind would howl and cloaks would become of no use. One thing about that winter was always the same, the clouds were overcast and gray, adding a gloomy and depressing feeling over the inhabitants of Mossflower. The inhabitants of Redwall Abbey were snug in their beds in the dormitories, fast asleep. Unknown to the beasts of Redwall Abbey, the spawn of Hellgates had stepped into Mossflower Woods, accompanied by his immeasurably vast horde of vermin. All kinds of vermin had come under his services. Rats, weasels, stoats, foxes, and ferrets carried out the bidding of the Hellish beast. The vermin that served under him came in all different shapes and sizes. Corsairs, thieves, murderers, slavers, searats, assassins, mercenaries, members of vermin gangs, clanbeasts, and trained soldiers were only but a few of the kind of vermin that the warlord had enlisted in his army. The warlord even had the Flitchaye as allies. But the strangest thing about the horde was its leader. Nobeast knew what kind of creature he was. His fur was looked as if it belonged to a Marlfox. The only feature of the warlord's face that could ever be seen were his eyes. They were hypnotic eyes like those of Ublaz Mad Eyes. He had the ability to take over any fortress that stood before him. Mighty locations such as Redwall Abbey, Salamandastron, or Castle Floret were not difficult to overcome for the horde's commander. Wicked vermin including Cluny the Scourge, Ungatt Trunn, and the Foxwolf had succeeded in conquering one of the three grand fortresses. At one point in time, a fox had been able to deceive the creatures of Redwall Abbey and later kidnapped their young ones. The mysterious vermin warlord possessed the ability to do all of these things. The Vermin King scowled. He had a reason to wage war with the woodlanders. "In the young world, while Mossflower was uninhabited, it was discovered by vermin. Later, woodlanders arrived and claimed Mossflower as their own, oblivious to the vermin inhabitants who had arrived earlier. The vermin were always shunned by the woodlanders and were left with land that made for hard living. The land had many hills and swamps, creating a problem for the vermin who would have to plow the land. The vermin's scavenging was pitiful. The little food that was found was unappetizing. Many of the vermin starved. The terrain was almost uninhabitable, rations were scarce, the weather was harsh, and it created land that was unsuitable for the vermin. The vermin begged the woodlanders for assistance, but to no avail. The woodlanders would not let the vermin relocate to the more prosperous land. The vermin swore that the woodlanders would be shown the wrath of the vermin. Seasons later, the vermin had built a fortress and made it their base. The ruler of the fortress fell ill one day and passed away, leaving his daughter to rule it. Woodlanders destroyed the castle and built the Abbey in its place. Many had tried to overtake the Abbey and regain the land that was rightfully vermin land, but they were wrongfully slaughtered for attempting to reclaim what had been stolen from them. The hooded vermin recollected his rise to power several seasons ago. He had a broad knowledge of the history of Mossflower and used it to his advantage to establish a horde. The mysterious creature's troops were vast, perhaps even matching the numbers of the vermin known as the Blue Hordes, if not outnumbering them. As the steeple of the famous abbey became visible, the dark warlord issued out commands. He sent about two and a half score to search for an area to establish as a camp while around two score were sent to attempt to find any vermin willing to answer to the call of the mighty tyrant. The rest of the troops would accompany him as he led them to Redwall Abbey. ~*~ Redwall's need to post a guard on the ramparts these days was utter paranoia. There had been no threat, or even encounters with any vermin for at least two seasons. However, a mouse guarded the ramparts despite the numbing cold. His weapon of choice was a sturdy spear taken from a stoat who had tried to attack a few abbey dwellers while they were in Mossflower. The mouse refused to go inside and rest and insisted on keeping a lookout for vermin so he may serve his precious abbey with loyalty. The mouse was growing slightly tired, having been on guard with no sign of vermin for several hours. His eyelids grew heavy and as he was about to fall asleep, he caught sight of something in the distance. He blinked. Surely it was not a sign of vermin. The weary mind is known to create illusions. As the 'something' continued to advance toward Redwall Abbey, the mouse sat up at full attention, his gaze focused solely on what he had sighted. It was hard to make out what it was due to the snow that flew in front of him, which greatly frustrated the exhausted lookout. Finally, the 'something' had gotten close enough to the abbey that the mouse could view it properly. He blinked in astonishment as he inspected it. It was an enormous horde of vermin, headed by a somewhat short figure at the front. He wished to see what kind of creature led such a large group, but the creature's face remained obscured due to the hood it wore. Update List Shieldmaiden Thurrn Umrag Layla Rhulasunwave Coral Thornclaw EFW Brigadier Benchpress Jadefang Skalarana Category:Fan Fiction